Favor for a Friend
by AspiringAuthorInTraining
Summary: "Do you feel the same about me?" He whispered. Looking into his eyes, Reyna saw vulnerability from the same boy, who was the very definition of Gryffindor and never backed down from Slytherin's, who were bullying a first-year. "Define 'feel the same'." she weakly whispered, knees weak from his confession. She would've have fallen if it weren't for his arms around her.


"Hey Evans." James noticed the red head walking up to him voluntarily.

"Potter. I'm only going to ask once, so you better listen carefully." Lily grumbled with a frown on her face.

"Okay?"

Taking a deep breath, she replaced her frown with a fake smile. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Umm…no." James wasn't sure what was going on, but knew there had to be something for Lily Evans to voluntarily ask him out, let alone talk to him.

"Oh thank God." she sighed a breath of relief, unclenching her hands.

"Why are you relieved?"

"Because, I was doing it as a favor for a friend. But it's not my fault if you reject it." she responded, ignoring the stares of the rest of the Marauders.

"Who asked you?" He questioned, genuinely lost on who could make Lily Evans ask him out.

"Reyna."

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"Well, for some reason she thinks you still like me. And since you both are friends now, she wants you to be happy." Lily clarified, still not understanding why her best friend was friends, and in love, with the prat.

"Where is she?" he asked. And upon hearing her answer, he quickly ran out the doors in search for her.

He ended up finding her in the Astronomy Tower, looking at the stars quietly, alone.

"Why did you ask Evans to ask me to Hogsmeade?" He asked, watching her flinch in surprise. She didn't expect him to be there, with everyone else gone to Hogsmeade.

"James? What are you doing here?" Reyna's eyes widened at the sight of him and his furrowed brows.

"Answer my question." he prodded, stepping closer and closer with each word.

"Shouldn't you be at Hogsmeade with Lily?"

"Reyna," he was now at arms length away from her. "answer my question."

"Because you like her?"

"Really is that what you think? That I still like her?"

"Yes?" she answered, although unsure of herself.

"And what made you think that?" Now he was right in front of her, and pulling her closer to him, leaving no space in-between.

"Well, I know you told me you didn't like her anymore. But you kept staring at her in the common room and during Transfiguration." she reasoned. Reyna was planning to ask him to Hogsmeade, after hearing his surprising confession that he didn't have any feelings for her best friend anymore. But after catching his glances at the red head, whenever she talked to Lily, she knew that 5 years of chasing after his dream girl did not go away so easily.

He chuckled, lightly guiding her chin up, to meet his eyes.

"Love, I was looking at you."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Wait what?" She was so confused. "But you've liked Lily since the first year, and-" she tried to argue, not sure which one of them she was trying to convince.

"But now, I, James Potter, like Reyna Carpenter. It's you, who makes me not be able to pay attention in class." He pecked her left cheek.

"It's you, whose scent i recognized from the Amortentia potion." He pecked her right cheek.

"It's you, who makes me constantly jealous with how many boys like you, and flirt with you." He lightly grazed his lips on her forehead.

"It's you, Reyna, not Evans, who I steal glances at during breakfast, lunch, dinner, and in class." He kissed her nose.

"And it's you, Reyna, who I really want to kiss right now." His gaze focused on her lips, licking his lips, before returning to staring into her eyes.

His confession made her speechless. Reyna's heart beat faster with every sentence he spoke, upon the realization that he, in fact, liked her instead of Lily. And her face blushed deeply red from his loving pecks. She couldn't help but be drawn to his lips now.

"Now I have a question for you." He asked, seeing that she was still speechless.

Reyna merely nodded her head.

"Do you feel the same about me?" He whispered. Looking into his eyes, Reyna saw vulnerability from the same boy who was the very definition of Gryffindor and never backed down from Slytherin's who were bullying a first-year.

"Define 'feel the same'." she weakly whispered, knees weak from his confession. She would've have fallen if it weren't for his arms around her.

"As in, it's me you smell when you whiff an amortentia potion, not another guy's. It's me, you wished had asked you to Hogsmeade today. And it's me, James Potter, you want to kiss right now."

And before he could say more, she mustered up the courage to close the gap between them, and ghosted over his lips teasingly. "Yes." she whispered with a soft smile.

And as soon as he heard her response, he gently wrapped his hand at the back of her neck and pushed their faces closer. The kiss was soft at first, but after a while it became more heated. They broke apart for air, their foreheads keeping them still touching.

"I thought you would get the idea that I fancied you when I told you about not having feelings for Lily anymore." He spoke, their foreheads touching, and deeply breathing from the lack of oxygen lost from the kiss.

Instead of answering, she buried her head in James' chest, cheeks flaming red at their shared moment. She was unable to meet his eyes and let him see her blushing face. Her first kiss was now taken by, none other than James Potter.

At her reaction, James chuckled.

"Love, if you keep doing that I can't help but want to kiss you again."

"Then do it." she mumbled against his shirt. He brought her face up, once again.

"Oh, I intend to." And with that, he brushed his lips against hers teasingly, making her groan, before kissng her passionately once again.


End file.
